


Almost

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold's musings after the events of "In the Name of the Brother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

Almost  
Rating: PG

Author’s Note: Don’t kill me if this inadvertently starts the Rumbelle War all over again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slept by her side. He held her when she was scared to death with memories of Regina’s cell. He held her hand when they went on their dates. He tried so very hard to be a better man for her. He thought he’d succeeded. He loved her.

And when he kissed her, she screamed bloody murder. 

His cane skidded across the floor, landing somewhere under the gurney. He collapsed in a pile by the door, sobbing her name, crawling towards her as she screamed and crawled away. Hook had done it, alright. The last time he’d been this pathetic, his son had disappeared in a whirlwind of green smoke. 

But he couldn’t care less. His Belle was lost to him once. Now she was lost again. And not even his magic… not even that could bring her back. 

When he found Bae - and find him he would, it was all he had worth living for anymore - what would he do? How would he introduce the woman on the cot? Would he say she was his almost lover? His true love that he almost won back? Bae’s almost stepmother? The woman he loved with every fibre of his being, and almost believed, for a second before the bullet hit, she loved him back?

But that was the kick, wasn’t it? Whatever he called her, she would always be his “almost”…


End file.
